1. Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
With the development of multimedia, the importance of flat panel displays has recently been increased. Thus, various types of flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, and organic electroluminescence displays, and the like are in current use.
Among those display devices, some display devices, such as liquid crystal displays and organic electroluminescence displays, have used a method in which after a panel module is manufactured, the lighting state of a panel and the like is tested, and calibration data generated according to the state of the panel is stored in a memory unit mounted on a main board. The calibration data stored in the memory unit interworks with a timing driving unit mounted on the main board so as to calibrate a data signal to be supplied to the panel.
However, in the case of a panel module released without a main board, a memory unit storing calibration data is also omitted. Unlike this, in the case of a panel module with a main board, a client needs to execute the process of generating and storing calibration data. That is, since a memory unit storing calibration data is mounted on a main board in a related art panel module, it is difficult to cope with clients' various demands, and this needs to be solved.